


All The Kingsmen

by ebenflo



Series: All The Kingsmen [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternative Universe - Civilians, Canon Divergence, Daddy Eggsy, Daddy Harry, Epilogue What Epilogue, Family Feels, Fluff, Hartwin, Kingsman AU, Kingsman wedding, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Spoilers, Wizards, alternative universe, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenflo/pseuds/ebenflo
Summary: Hartwin-centric snippets and ficlets that just wouldn't fit anywhere else. Canon-compliant, non-compliant, AUs and everything in between. Summary at the start of each chapter. Tags will be updated accordingly.Post-Golden Circle spoiler warning, just to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Harry Hart is a rich widower who lives alone on a lonely cattle station in far north Australia. Eggsy Unwin is the hired help, a rough-and-tumble cow-hand. Sparks fly.

**I. Sun Up**

 

He's young - far too young for Harry. He's the very embodiment of youth. A beacon of everything pure, strong, wonderful. Harry would die before he admits it, but damned if there isn't a tightening in his trousers, the way Gary - Eggsy's- abs clench and brace, slick with a sheen of sweat, as he mandhandles the ewe into the stall. Strong thighs bracket the bucking animal and Harry swallows thickly, wondering dazedly how those same thighs would feel bracketing his waist. How those calloused hands, meaty and thick, would feel wrapped around his cock, that now presses and weeps against the maddening confines of his fine wool slacks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy are learning that it isn't easy being a parent. But it's also the best thing in the world.

**II. Two And A Half Men**

"Daaaaaaaad." The sound of their four year old rips through the townhouse. Who knew the kid had such an impressive pair of lungs.

Eggsy snuffles stubbornly and nestles himself further into Harry's embrace, jostling his husband as he seeks out the warmth of his sleep-softened body.

"Daaaaaadddddyyyyyyyyy."

Without opening his eyes a peep, Harry; "He's your son too you know."

Eggsy groans and cracks open one eye, warily gazing up at his husband; his view is limited to a stubbly jawline and the curve of a cheek. He licks along the angle, moves to Harry's throat; lavishes it with open-mouthed sloppy kisses.

"Sex isn't going to solve this," Harry murmurs drowsily. He surely feels the insistent press of Eggsy's morning erection against the seam of his thigh.

"This is your fault," Eggsy snorts. "You spoil him."

"Nonsense, I wasn't the one who bought him that two thousand dollar drone."

"Oi you, that were Merlin's idea."

"Are we honestly going to fight over who spoils our child more?"

"Paaaaaaaaaa."

"Shhhh he's at the door," Eggsy mock-whispers, before swinging his legs over the bed to let their child in.

"Put some clothes on," Harry mutters, shoving Eggsy's flannel bottoms at him. Harry never sleeps in the nude; Eggsy doesn't believe in clothes in the bed.

"Yes _daddy,"_ Eggsy teases, delighting in the attractive flush that fans out across Harry's throat and ears. He knows how to push buttons, Eggsy does.

Their little one is standing in the doorway, clutching the stuffed Ocelot his Aunt Roxy brought back from South America.

"Bad dream," he hiccups, little hands reaching for Eggsy. Eggsy scoops him up and cradles him to his chest, brushing his lips over their son's forehead.

"You wanna lie down with me and papa?"

Eggsy settles Lee between the two of them, wrapping their son in a coccoon of blankets. It isn't long before the boy falls back into easy slumber, reassured by the solid presence of his parents.

Over his softly trembling form, Eggsy shares a look with Harry, at peace and content.

" _I love you,_ " he mouthes, entwining his fingers with Harry's, who lifts their joined hands to his mouth and presses his lips against Eggsy's knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic!AU Harry Hart is head Auror of the Kingsman division, Eggsy a new muggle-born recruit. Merlin is Harry's friend and former Chief of Intelligence before his untimely death in the War against Voldemort. Somehow he manages to annoy Harry even in the afterlife.

**III. Like Magic  
**

 

"Harry."

Harry pointedly ignores the voice from the wall and scribbles another line, and perhaps he presses his quill a touch too firmly against the parchment, but who's going to notice?

"Harry."

Scribble. A line, crossed out. Scribble.

"A'kin see yer pressin' too hard again. Gawd, I dinna' die in the war from some cheap Death Eater scumbag's blasted hex so ye could bury your head in the san'. Harry!"

Harry blinks up calmly from behind his spectacles at the scowling likeness of Merlin, who is peering down dolefully from his frame.

"Merlin is there a point to all this yammering or shall I be forced to move your oily likeness to the Retired Accountants Hall and you can spend the rest of your days exchanging pleasantaries with that painting of Babbity Scrooge?"

Merlin rolls his eyes, which is both impressive and comical coming from a painting.

"Am just sayin' is all, that ye best let ye bonnie lad know of ye feelings for him before he goes n' gets 'imself hitched to that woman and starts puttin' out wee bairns."

"It's not like I can give him wee bairns," Harry mutters.

"But it's not like ye wouldn't give it a good go, if ye catch my meaning."

"Are my ears deceiving me or is my best friend offering tips on my sexual affairs from beyond the veil?"

"Harry?"

The dulcet tones of one Eggsy Unwin fall upon them from beyond Harry's chamber doors.

"Aye here's yer chance," Merlin whispers. "Now see to it that you give 'im a good erm, seeing to."

Harry groans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another way - a better way - a wedding could have played out.

**III. For Fallen Friends  
**

 

A burst of warmth fills Eggsy's chest as he keeps his eyes firmly trained on the person coming down the aisle to take a rightful place at his side. They've endured so much. Lost so much. And sure, he knows with no small amount of guilt that his decision to be here today, to do this, has hurt someone very special to him. But after everything they have been through, he owed it to himself, to Harry - and yes, Eggsy glances over at the beautiful framed portrait resting gently on one of the front row seats - to _Merlin,_ to make the right decision. To choose correctly. To choose love.

"Ready to do this?" Harry murmurs softly upon reaching Eggsy, taking Eggsy's hand in his.

Eggsy looks up, vision veiled with shimmering tears, unshed, and knows that everything they have done, everything they will be, has lead to and is born of this moment. He breathes.

 _"Yes,_ Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only Kingsman wedding I will ever truly accept.


End file.
